


Counting Stars

by stellata



Series: Every Tina Pairing Ever (aka, Get Tina Laid) [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Broadway, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kink, M/M, NYC, Oral Sex, Season/Series 05, Threesome, Tina centric, city of angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellata/pseuds/stellata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tina steps up at Nationals, proving that she is leading lady material. Her stunning performance draws the eye of her chief competition, one Jean Baptiste...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Songs included: Heart by Heart, Demi Lovato; Royals, Lorde; Roar, Katy Perry; For your Entertainment, Adam Lambert; Phantom of the Opera, Andrew Lloyd Webber.

“Instead of competing for this solo, why don’t we pick a duet?” Tina asked suddenly.

Artie looked up, quite interested. 

“I think that’s the best idea you’ve ever had.”

Tina rolled her eyes but grinned at her friend.

* * *

 “When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for,” Tina sang as she walked slowly the single spotlight. “When someone walks into your heart through an open door… When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold… Don’t let go… “

“Someone comes into your world. Suddenly your world has changed forever.”  Artie rolled up to meet her, and she beamed brilliantly at him as he sang. “No there’s no one else’s eyes… “

Tina danced towards him as she took the next line.

”That could see into me!”

“No one else’s arms can lift,” Artie sang, nodding to her.

“Lift me up so high!” Tina trilled, and then they were singing together. “Your love lifts me out of time… And you know my heart by heart.”

“Whoa oh, whoa oh,” Tina sang.

Artie wheeled forward to take his next solo, and Tina settled onto his lap as he spun them slowly, their hands lacing together.

“When you’re one with the one you were meant to find. Everything falls in place, all the stars align…”

Tina leapt up, dancing playfully to the front of stage. 

“When you’re touched by the cloud that has touched your soul,” Tina sang out, putting all her feelings into it.  “Don’t let go – oh! Someone comes into your life, it’s like they’ve been in your life forever!”

Artie joined in, his voice blending seamlessly with hers.

“No, there’s no one else’s eyes that could see into me!  No one else’s arms can lift - lift me up so high!  Your love lifts me out of time… And you know my heart by heart.”

Tina spared a glance back at the dancing club members and smiled at how beautifully they were dancing.

“So now we’ve found our way to find each other!”  Tina walked to Artie. “So now I found my way, to you – ooh - oooh!” Tina finished high, and on the edge of her concentration, she heard someone whooping in approval from the audience.

“No there’s no one else’s eyes, that can see into me.” Artie sang strongly.

They had a breather for a moment, just looking at each other, and Tina felt a warm feeling in her chest – no matter what, she thought, they would always be friends.

Together, they repeated the chorus, putting all their passion and spirit into it.

“Your love lifts me out of time, and you know my heart by heart,” Tina finished, feeling happier than she remembered feeling in a long time.

“Whoa oh, whoa oh!” Artie sang.

“And you know my heart by heart!” Tina sang alone. 

“Whoa-oh, whoa-oh…”

“And you know my heart by heart!” Tina sang again, drawing out the last word, high and perfect, just as she’d practiced for weeks. “And you know my heart by heart…”

The music faded, and the audience erupted into applause. The lights faded, and Tina darted to Artie’s side, impulsively pressing a friendly kiss to his cheek before she hurried to her spot for the next song.

Blaine brushed past her to take his spot at the front for his solo. The lights rose slowly, and the beat began.

“I’ve never seen a diamond in the flesh,” Blaine began, swaggering forward. “I cut my teeth on wedding rings…  In the movies.”

Tina couldn’t help but smile – he was always good at pop songs, and this was sure to be a real crowd pleaser.

She began the simple dance moves, making sure she snapped in time to the music. With everyone else, she joined Blaine in singing, “We don’t care!”

“We’re drivin’ cadillacs in our dreams,” Blaine sang. “But everybody’s like -”

“Crystal,” Kitty sang.

“Maybach,” Marley added.

“Diamond’s on your time piece,” Unique followed.

“Jet planes!” Artie winked at the audience.

“Islands!” Ryder hollered.

“Tigers on a gold leash,” Tina sang, then joined the others as they all sang. “We don’t care!”

“We aren’t caught up in your love affair,” Blaine added.

“But we’ll never be royals,” they all sang. There were a few more lines before Tina stepped forward to take her next solo line.

“You can call me Queen Bee!”

Blaine winked at her before he stepped up again to continue his solo.

“And baby I’ll rule – I’ll rule, I’ll rule, I’ll rule… Let me live that fantasy!”

Jake had moved to the front with Dana, the best dancer from the Cheerios, and they were breakdancing as Blaine continued to sing. Tina was quite impressed by their moves, and how they had choreographed the rest of them.

Ryder had grabbed her hand and was leading her across their row in a series of swivels and turns, dipping her deeply as Blaine continued to sing about cadillacs again.

Tina had loved being one of the leads on the first song, but she was very glad to just be part of the group on this song, feeling like a part of the group. It was this group, this family, that had gotten her through high school. She was going to miss everyone so much…

“Let me live that fantasy!” Blaine sang, and the song was over.

They all dropped their heads as the lights changed again. There was more applause, and Tina licked her lips as she stepped forward – and turned to face the back of the stage.

She loved this last song – and having another solo, of course. Tina felt that she truly deserved it, as far as she’d come. She was one of the founding members of glee in her freshman year, and had stuck with it for four entire years.  Her voice had grown with her, and she was _ready_ for this.

The familiar sounds started, and Tina turned to grin at the audience,

“I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath, scared to rock the boat and make a mess. So I sat quietly, agreed politely… I guess that I forgot I had a choice. I let you push met past the breaking point. I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything!”

Tina felt absolutely in her element. There were hundreds of people watching her, and she _had_ this. In this moment, she felt like a star.

Everything flowed smoothly, her singing, the group blending together, and the dancing.

Sam took the next solo, and then Tina led them through the chorus.

“’Cause I am a champion and you’re gonna hear me roar!” Tina sang, feeling confidence and triumph already flowing through her veins.

She got her next solo.

“Now I’m floating like a butterfly, stinging like a bee I earned my stripes. I went from zero, to my own hero.” Tina passed off the solo to Artie.

“You held me down, but I got up!”

Tina put every ounce of energy she had into her corresponding leap in the air.

“I see it all, I see it now,” Artie nodded to her in cue, and Tina stepped center stage again.

“I got the eye of the tiger!” Tina trilled loudly.  “A fighter, dancing through the fire!”

Jake swept her in his arms and twirled her across the stage for the rest of that chorus. Tina felt dizzy when they finished, but his strong hand at her lower back stayed her.

She had it together for the final set of the chorus, and stood center stage again as she sang the final line, her voice standing out amongst the crowd.

It amazed her that it did that – that she did that.

“You’re gonna hear me roar!”

A split second of silence, and then the audience was standing, giving a veritable _roar_ of applause.

Tina felt dizzy again, and her smile was so big it threatened to split her face as they all bowed.

They made their way backstage, and Blaine caught her hand and squeezed it.

“Oh my god, Tina, you were _amazing_.”

“Positively brilliant, woman,” Artie praised, coming up to high five her. Tina flushed as she gave him the high five, remembering their accidental kiss.

“You too, Artie. And you, Blaine!”

Kitty came running up to her and pounced, seizing Tina in a tight hug.

“That was _beautiful.”_

“Thank you,” Tina laughed, basking in the praise.

Everyone took turns hugging her, insisting that she had done a marvelous job. She had never felt this appreciated, this _valued_. She knew they loved her; Prom had proved that, but this felt different.

“Wow, Tina.” Mr. Schue was there, blinking back tears. “You have come _so_ far.”

He held open his arms, and Tina took a quick breath, pushing past her resentment at being shoved in the background for so long.

“You are such a star,” her teacher whispered in her ear, and Tina hugged him back.

“I am,” she agreed happily. “We _all_ are.”

Will gave her an amazed look and let her go.

“Seriously, you are going to win that for us,” Jake swore as he embraced her, spinning her around.

“No, we _all_ are going to win it,” Tina corrected, but her smile showed him the compliment was appreciated.

 

It was torture listening to the last two sets, wondering if anyone else was better than them.

Finally, the judges came up and called the top three on stage. First they called up Throat Explosion, then the Amazonians… And last, the New Directions.

Tina nearly shrieked in relief, muffling it in Blaine’s shoulder.

“We’ve got this,” Blaine said, though his voice wavered.

It was utterly nerve wracking standing there. Tina gripped Blaine’s hand tightly in her left. Another hand slipped into her right hand, tracing firm circles on the back of it with its thumb.

Tina looked up at Jake and saw how he was smiling at her, and blushed.

Third place went to the Amazonians, who certainly appeared to be happy about it – or they were just good actors.

“And first place – from Lima, Ohio -”

Tina shrieked, jumping up and down. Jake caught her in a big hug, spinning her around before letting her go. Tina jumped on Blaine next, unable to believe it.

“The New Directions!”

Everyone was screaming, jumping up and down, and then they turned, and Sam gestured for her to walk forward. She got to take it?

“Thank you,” Tina said breathlessly, accepting the first place trophy into her arms. “Oh my god, thank you so much.”

Marlee Matlin chuckled and nodded to her.

“You were excellent, you deserved it.”

Tina adjusted the trophy on one side to shake Ms. Matlin’s hand, and then raced over to her club, holding it high above her.

New Directions swarmed her for a team hug, and Tina couldn’t stop jumping up and down.

“If everyone will settle down,” one of the judges laughed. “We do have another award to give. This is a new award that just started last year, for the Most Valuable singer, as judged by us.”

Everyone quieted again. Tina clutched the trophy a little tighter. There wasn’t a chance, was there?

“From Lima, Ohio, a member of the New Directions -”

Tina completely froze. It was Blaine, or Artie, it couldn’t be her, it was never her…

“Tina Cohen-Chang!”

She was still completely frozen as the audience applauded. Someone gave her a little push, and Tina managed to walk forward, letting Kitty tug the group trophy from her hands.

“Congratulations,” Jackée Harry told her, and Tina accepted the small trophy. She barely heard them announcing the runner-up, Jean Baptiste.

She was startled out of her trance when their opponent offered his hand. Tina reached out to shake it. His hand was firm in hers, and sent an electric spark racing through her body.

Jean Baptiste eyed her for a moment before leaning in to whisper in her ear.

“Very clever, nobody knew you were the secret weapon. You’re a powerful singer.”

“You too, great work,” Tina said, smiling with pleased surprise.

“I’m going to a karaoke bar tonight at 8,” Jean said casually. “Blue Oyster, just down 20th street. We should do a duet.”

He was walking away, returning to his group with his smaller trophy before Tina could reply.

She darted back to her friends and threw her arms around Blaine’s neck.

“How’s it feel being MVP?” Ryder chuckled.

“ _Amazing_ ,” Tina declared, looking around at her family. “I love you guys.”

There was no way her day could get any better.

* * *

New Directions celebrated their win by having dinner together at a local Middle Eastern restaurant. Tina nibbled on her falafel and looked around at everyone, glad they were all getting along, before glancing into her lap.

“Why do you keep checking your watch?” Kitty asked knowingly.

“No reason,” Tina flushed. Kitty eyed her speculatively, but didn’t push it.

Right around 8 o’clock, Tina made her excuses and left the restaurant. She wondered exactly she was doing. She should have stayed to celebrate with their friends on this special night, yet – she couldn’t help but be curious.

It was an eighteen and over club, and Tina was relieved when they accepted her Ohio ID without a problem. She headed inside and picked up a coke before she toured the room. She couldn’t see Jean anywhere, was she early?

A beat started, and Tina grinned – she loved this song. Then a man stepped out from behind the curtain, and began to sing.

“So hot, out the box, can we pick up the pace! Turn it up, heat it up, I need to be entertained!”

Tina stared in amazement. Jean had looked so crisp and _preppy_ earlier, in his suits. Now he was in form fitting jeans, a tight black shirt, and his hair looked positively tousled.

He was so _hot_.

Jean looked over the room as he stalked across the stage.

“Push the limit, are you with it?”

Ah, _there_ she was. Jean fixed Tina with an intent look.

“Baby, don’t be afraid. I’m a hurt ya real good, baby!”

Tina shivered, fire trickling through her body as he stared right at her. He sauntered to the edge and gestured to her.

“Let’s go, it’s my show. Baby, do what I say.”

Her feet moved of her own accord. She reached the edge of the stage, and Jean knelt to grab her hand. Without missing a beat, he lifted her easily up and onto the stage.

“Don’t trip off the glitz that I’m gonna display. I told ya – I’ma hold ya down until you’re amazed. Give it to ya ‘til you’re screaming my name…”

Tina grinned at him, despite the flurry of arousal growing in her belly.

“No escaping when I start,” Tina sang out. “Once I’m in, I own your heart.  There’s no way you’ll ring the alarm…. So hold on until it’s over!”

Jean nodded in approval, and began to dance. Tina moved as well.

“Oh, do you know what you got into?” They sang at each other, competing though their voices melded seamlessly. “Can you handle what I’m ‘bout to do?

“’cause its about to get rough for you…” Tina winked at the audience, and turned around, dropping to a crouch before coming up, rolling her ass at them.

Someone catcalled and a few other people screamed in approval.

“I’m here for your entertainment!” Tina declared throatily. Then she turned to Jean and advanced on him, singing with all her might.

“Oh! I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet… You thought that an angel swept you off your feet. But I’m about to turn up the heat…” She ran a hand down his chest, grabbing it and pulling him close – before shoving him away, dancing towards the front of the stage.

“I’m here for your entertainment,” she sang again.

Then suddenly there were hands on her hips, turning her, as Jean took over the song.

“It’s alright, you’ll be fine,” Jean sang, his voice rough as he spun her rapidly and pulled her in close, so their bodies were pressed up tight against each other.

“Baby I’m in control! Take the pain, take the pleasure… I’m the master of both.”

Tina shivered as he dipped her slowly.

“Close your eyes, not your mind. Let me into your soul, I’ma work it ‘til you’re totally blown.”

He finally lifted her back up and spun her away from him before winding her back in, running his hands smoothly down her back, just stopping at the curve of her ass.

“No escaping when I start, once I’m in I own your heart.”

His voice was so versatile, and Tina was utterly entranced. She suddenly wished that they were alone for this performance.

“There’s no way you’ll ring the alarm – so hold on until it’s over!” Jean sang.

Tina jerked out of his grasp and used her best dance moves, intent on getting him just as hot and bothered as her.

“Oh, do you know what you got into?” They sang at each other. “Can you handle what I’m ‘bout to do? ‘Cause it’s about to get rough for you. I’m here for your entertainment!”

Tina circled him, swaying her hips.

“Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet, you thought an angel swept you off your feet. Well I’m about to turn up the heat – I’m here for your entertainment!”

“Oh, oh…” Tina sang casually. “Oh, oh…”

“I’m here for your entertainment,” Jean replied, smirking at her.

“Ooooh!”

“Do you like what you see?” Jean demanded.

“Woooaaahhhhh!” Tina sang.

“Let me entertain ‘ya tell you screeaam!”

Tina really couldn’t keep her eyes off him, and was grateful that he seemed to have the same problem. Either that or Jean was simply obsessed with competing with her.

As they began the last chorus, he strode to her and grabbed her hand, guiding her into a classic dance pose. She slipped her free hand onto his shoulder, and let him lead her across the stage. It was fast paced, half waltz and half modern, and he spun her and pushed her – but never let her fall.

It was remarkable how easy it was to dance together for the first time. Either he was simply a perfect partner, or they were especially in sync. Tina loved to dance, almost as much as she loved to sing, and she loved men that could do both.

“Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet,” Jean sang, literally lifting her into the air by her waist. “Well I’m about to turn up the heat…”

He set her down and pushed her shoulders back, urging her to lean back. Tina obeyed, curling backwards over his other arm. She dropped into a full backbend over his supporting arm, only to be pulled back up to standing, just before he dropped to his knees, pushing her foot up rest on his shoulder as he held his arms out as if in supplication.

“I’m here for your entertainment!”

Tina beamed down at him, and he winked up at her as the audience burst into applause. She took her shoe off his shoulder, and gave him a hand, which he accepted as he stood up.

“Inouï,” Jean said, and Tina blushed as he pressed a kiss to her hand.

They bowed together, and vacated the stage for the next singers. Tina finished her coke in another slug.

“Hey, Travis, you get it for me?”

A blond boy hurried over, nodding.

“Yeah, Jean, all of it. You were great!”

“Thanks, Travis." Jean turned back to Tina.  "I always have my performances recorded, so I can see what I can do to get better. I’ll send you a copy."

“I’d like that,” Tina smiled.

“Your glass is empty,” Jean noted.

“That sucks?” Tina quipped. Jean laughed in surprise.

“Yes. Want another?”

“Absolutely. Singing is thirsty business.”

Jean got her another coke, and led her to a small table in the back.

“So what’s your plan? You’re obviously meant to be a singer.”

“I think Broadway,” Tina said after a moment. “Then maybe if I can actually write some songs, I’d try to do an album. Although I could be happy with an acting career, or even just dance.”

“Open minded then,” Jean nodded.

“What about you?”

“Definitely Broadway.”

“Figured,” Tina smirked. Jean laughed softly and leaned in to hear her better as the next people on stage began a fairly bad version of Please don’t stop the Music.

“So why didn’t you ever show up in our research?”

“I joined glee in freshman year,” Tina said slowly. “I used to be really shy – and goth –“

“What!” Jean laughed. “That’s hard to believe.”

“Hey, I rocked that look.”

“I have no doubt you’d look good in anything,” Jean said, his simple sincerity flustering her. “I just mean – you’re so confident now.”

“Took some time to get there,” Tina shrugged. “I didn’t get performance solos for the first two years. They didn’t think of me as a possible front runner until I forced them to see it, and that was really recently.”

“Well, good for you,” Jean nodded, seemingly impressed. “You never posted anything online, so mostly we knew about Anderson from all his youtube videos. And of course, we thought Adams would be your powerhouse, given what he did for Vocal Adrenaline. “

“ _She_ ,” Tina corrected automatically.

“What she did,” he agreed, and Tina smiled in relief. “All your soloists from last year were gone, so we thought we could win easily. And you proved me wrong. That’s no mean feat.”

He raised his glass and Tina clinked hers against his.

“With your voice, its no wonder that you got MVP,” Jean mused. “If we’d known, we would have stolen you away.”

“I’m more loyal than that,” Tina shook her head, but she was smiling.

“Alas. Well, one cannot turn back time.” Jean eyed her, and she felt that flush creeping up again. “We can only make the most of what we have in front of us. So, Tina Cohen-Chang. Would you like to get out of here?”

Her fingers tightened around her glass as she took a deep breath.

“I’d like that.” Tina admitted softly. “I have to say, I was expecting you to ask in French,” she flirted.

“Oh, you like French, do you?” Jean chuckled, his eyes sparking with interest. He leaned in close, until his lips were right by her ear.

“Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?” He whispered, the words and his strong accent totally disarming her.

“Oui,” Tina whispered, looking right at him. He stood first, offering her his hand, and lacing his fingers in hers, led her out of the club.

Tina liked the feeling of his hand in hers more than she could say – they were large and quite strong.

“Trés bien.” Jean’s smile, and their chemistry onstage, promised a very interesting night ahead of them.

* * *

“Jean!” Tina cried. Her hands clutched desperately to the headboard as her hips bucked helplessly.

She stared down into Jean’s amused dark eyes. Strong hands gripped her thighs, rocking her harder into his mouth.

“You are _too_ good at that,” she gasped brokenly.

Jean Baptiste smirked up at her, and raked his teeth against her clit.

“Fuck, fuck, Jean!” Tina shrieked.

He growled into her pussy, licking harder, and with a full body tremor and a scream, she was gone, tipping into oblivion.

When Tina came back to life, she was lying on her back, and he was kneeling between her legs, kissing his way up her stomach to her breasts.

“Oh god,” she sighed blissfully.

“You’re delicious,” Jean told her huskily, and her inner muscles clenched instinctively.

“Show me,” Tina moaned, and he crawled up with a wicked smile to kiss her deeply. Mmm, she did taste good, at that.

Tina snaked a hand down to grab his cock, and hummed happily at the feeling. He was hard and thick in her hand…  It had been far too long since she’d had anything in her besides her own fingers and vibrator.

Somehow he’d managed to get a condom on while she was dazed from her orgasm. Tina hooked her ankles around his back and settled back more comfortably.

“Go on, fuck me,” she urged, and he chuckled.

“There's nothing I'd like more,” Jean muttered as he arranged himself at her opening, rubbing his cock along her slick folds. "Tu es mouille..."

Tina shivered, glad for once that she had taken French rather than Spanish.  She _was_ wet, positively soaked, and it was his fault.

Then he began to push himself inside her, slow but sure, and Tina cried out at the stretch - it had been so long...

“Oh, oh, _uh_ …”  

“Tres _etroit_ ,” Jean moaned, finally bottoming out in her wet heat. He stilled inside her, and reached forward to grasp the back of her neck and pull her up into a kiss.

Tina moaned helplessly, opening her mouth for him to explore properly. He flicked his tongue in and out expertly, and slowly she melted, her body relaxing under him.

“ _Bonne fille_.” Jean growled as he began to rock his hips into her. Tina let out a shaky breath – the friction was simply amazing. And his French was simply too sexy. 

His skills as an acrobat were not exaggerated, she soon learned. He pushed and pulled her into all manner of positions, showing her he could angle to hit any spot inside her he liked. It was highly addictive, and she came again when he had her on her hands and knees, this one even more intense than the first. He helped her collapse bonelessly forward, never ceasing his steady rhythm.

“Jean,” she gasped as he pounded her facedown into the mattress. “Oh fuck, _just_ like that.”  

Somehow, despite coming twice, she didn’t feel done – like her body knew he could give her even more.

“I want to try something,” Jean said. He reached out with one hand to the dresser, where he grabbed his phone.

“No pictures,” Tina said suddenly, reaching for it.

“I won’t,” Jean assured her. “I think you can help me with something. A fantasy I’ve had, that I need an excellent singer for…”

He set the phone down beside them, and notes familiar to her rang out. Jean pulled her up gently, so she was kneeling before him, and he was still inside her. He spread her legs out and came closer, then pulled her into him, leaning back so they both were arching backwards.

“Relax, ma chérie.”

Tina let herself relax, her body sinking back onto his.  Jean’s hands reached around to cup her breasts, massaging them firmly. She had no idea how he was keeping them up like that, arching his back without supporting himself. It must be the acrobat training.  

“Sing for me, mon ange?”

“Alright,” Tina agreed, a little nervous. Assuming he wanted her to be Christine, it was almost her cue.

“In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came.” Tina had always loved this musical, and while it was an odd fantasy, it was an interesting one. “That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name!”

Jean had started to move again, and Tina squeaked briefly – this angle made him feel even larger inside her. He was already pleased – she could certainly do pop, and now he knew she could do broadway as well.

“And do I dream again,” she managed to sing at the right moment. “For now I find… The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind!”

“Sing once again with me,” Jean sang, his voice a dark purr.  “Our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet! And though you turn from me to glance behind – the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind.”

Tina moaned softly while he sang, his voice never breaking, his rhythm inside her never faltering.

“Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear,” Tina sang. “I am the mask you wear -“

“It’s me they hear!”

Their duet at the bar had served to rocket up the tension until Tina absolutely had to have him. This was even better, somehow – their voices blended together beautifully as they sang the similar verses.

“Your spirit and your voice -” Tina sang, working hard to breathe through her nose and not break down with pleasure. This was a competition, she was sure of it – Jean Baptiste did everything this way. And tonight, she _really_ liked it.

“In one combined! The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind!” She took in a slow, deep breath as he continued.  

“In all your fantasies, you always knew…” Jean moved his right hand down and pinched her clit, making her gasp. “That man and mystery…”

“Were both in you,” Tina sang in response, her voice lower and huskier than before. “And in this labyrinth,” they continued together, their voices rising with passion. “Where night is blind. The Phantom of the opera is there, inside my mind…”  

The pleasure was slowly building up inside her, and she wondered how she’d be able to sing when her orgasm hit her. It was going to be soon, he was far too good at this.

“He’s there, the Phantom of the Opera!” Next came the hard part: she was supposed to purely vocalize.

“Sing, my angel of music!” Jean sang commandingly, right in her ear, and Tina shivered and opened her mouth, singing from her chest.

“Ahhhhhh ahhh ahhh ahhhhh ah ahh ahhhh!”  Somehow she did it without blowing a note, and she was filled with pride.

“Sing!” He urged her, and Tina did it again, singing with all her might, going higher with each command.

Jean’s hips were slamming into her now, and she was hovering on the edge of a precipice…

“Ahhhh ahhh ahhh ahhhh ah ahhhhh ahhhhh!”  Tina sang.

“Sing!”

She vocalized again, startling herself with her own range.

“Sing for me!” Jean roared, rubbing suddenly and furiously at her clit.

Tina was startled as she was flung into her orgasm – her vocalization shooting higher and higher until it peaked, and her voice faded.

Her vision blurred as she clenched around him. Jean rolled them forward, pushing her gently onto her front, her legs still bent on either side of him. His thrusts were growing erratic, even more powerful than before, and served to extend the amazing sensations pulsing through her body.

He was still singing, Tina marveled. Thankfully she hadn’t any more lines.

Jean’s voice was still beautiful and pure as he continued.  God, he must have even better breath control than even Rachel, Tina mused. She was startled out of her thoughts as he pushed her forward, until she was flat out on the bed. He set his hands on either side of her for balance, and carefully slowed his thrusts into her as he sang.

“Since the moment I first hear you sing, I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing for my music – my music…”

The song was done, and Jean finally let out a real growl, pulling out. He grabbed Tina’s side and rolled her onto her back.

“I’m not done with you yet,” he said, his voice lower and darker than she’d heard it yet. His cock was red and swollen with need, and she ached to have it back in her, despite the soreness. He had made her come so many times, and held out this long – she desperately wanted to make him come too.

“As you wish, Phantom,” Tina whispered, batting her eyelashes. Jean chuckled lowly, and lifted her legs over his shoulders.

“Sweet Christine,” he teased, and bent over her, folding her nearly in two. Tina let out a fluttery breath, and he pinned her carefully.

“You are exactly what I needed,” Jean swore, his eyes burning into hers, and then he was moving again, setting a brutal pace.

Tina couldn’t look away from him. _Nothing_ had ever felt this good.

“Merci beaucoup,” he laughed, and she blushed red to know she had said that out loud.

Jean leaned in, pressing a quick, hard kiss to her lips, and made her heart soar with a few whispered words.

“I know the feeling.”

Tina moaned and tried to pull him in closer.

“Tres doux,” Jean murmured, his eyes fluttering half closed.

Tina whimpered and watched as the normally perfectly poised man above her began to unravel. He was trembling as he drew close to the edge.

“S’il vous plait,” Tina whispered. “Jean, ne vous arretez pas!”

“ _Je ne vais pas arrete_ ,” he snarled, his eyes rolling back. Tina raked her nails across his shoulders, and he dropped his head forward, fastening his teeth into her neck.

Tina wailed at the surprising sensation – he was _biting_ her, and yet somehow… It felt insanely good.

Jean shoved himself deep inside her, swearing in French as he came, and Tina shrieked as he sent her tumbling into yet another climax.

Every nerve in her body was jolting with sensation, she thought dizzily, trembling in the aftermath. Jean took his time moving, clearly as affected as her, maybe more so. He rolled off slowly, and Tina blinked as she watched him lazily tie off the condom and toss it on the dresser.

Tina felt her eyes slowly closing, but she didn’t particularly care. Sleep was creeping up on her, stealing her away. Jean managed to sit up, and looked down fondly at the sleeping young woman in his bed.

He pulled the covers up over her, and moved his phone from the bed to his dresser. Jean walked slowly to the bathroom and did his quick nighttime rituals.

In the middle of brushing his teeth, he heard a buzzing.

Curious, he found Tina’s phone vibrating on the ground. She had dropped her purse in her haste to get in bed, and her things had spilled all over the hotel room floor.

Jean picked it up only to discover that there was an incoming call from Blaine Anderson. Smirking, Jean answered the phone.

“Tina, it’s past curfew and Marley says you’re not back yet – where are you?”

“She’s sound asleep,” Jean purred.

“What - who is this?”

“Never fear, you’ll have your MVP back in one piece in the morning.”

“Wait – _Jean_?” Blaine sounded absolutely furious, and Jean couldn’t help but chuckle. “What did you do to Tina?”

“Nothing she didn’t _beg_ me to do, I assure you,” Jean purred. “I’m afraid I wore her out. Now let’s give Tina her beauty sleep. You’ll see her tomorrow, I suppose, if she can bring herself to leave my bed. Good night, Anderson.”

He hung up to the amazing sounds of the other boy sputtering in incoherent rage.  Jean made sure to silence the phone so they wouldn’t be disturbed, and tucked it back in Tina’s purse.

At last, he switched off the light and settled in next to Tina, pulling the covers up. He slid an arm under her neck and tucked himself behind her. Her body was warm and so soft and curvy, he really couldn’t resist.

Tina let out a little moan in her sleep, and Jean pressed a kiss to the spot on her neck that he’d bit so hard before. That was going to be beautiful in the morning

This girl was quite _something_. He couldn’t believe he’d missed it before they performed – he’d been entirely blindsided. Tina hadn’t even shown up on their radar, yet she’d given her team a second year in first place.

Jean felt rather foolish – and yet right now, he didn’t mind. He _liked_ a good competition, and Tina had given him that, at the Show Choir championships, at the club, _and_ in bed. He’d never been with anyone quite so lively, or so passionate.

She really was the right choice. He’d dreamed of trying that vocal practice before, but hadn’t found a girl as talented and willing as her to do it before.

He breathed in her scent, enjoying the light floral notes of what was probably her shampoo. He wouldn’t be forgetting this night for a long time, and he hoped she wouldn’t be either.

Jean wrapped his left arm over her waist, holding her comfortably but not tightly to him. She might be mad when they woke up, but it was worth it to have this feeling.

Girls like Tina Cohen-Chang didn’t come along every day, and he was going to enjoy time with her while he could. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tina woke up to a pleasant ache between her legs and a warm and obviously male body pressed up against her. One arm stretched under her neck, the other curved about her waist, its hand cupping her left breast, he was breathing warm air on her neck, and something very _interested_ was pressed against her backside. 

She enjoyed the feeling for a while, lying there thinking about last night’s encounter and how amazing everything had been. She wouldn’t have pegged Jean as someone willing to cuddle – even if it was just subconsciously in his sleep. She liked it more than she could say – she had been so _lonely_ this last year.

Eventually Tina carefully extricated herself from his embrace to go to the bathroom.

As she walked, she realized she was dripping… She was still soaked from last night. Inspecting herself, she shuddered as she realized how swollen her lips still were – oh yes, she’d been _very_ wellfucked.

Tina stole Jean’s toothbrush and took care of her morning breath, then hopped into the shower. It was one of the best ways to wake up – save for in a handsome man’s arms, of course.

She smirked as she began to soap up. Oh yes, she still had it.

A soft rapping at the door startled her.

“Come in.” Tina called, a trace of nerves in her voice. She’d never had a one-night stand before, what kind of etiquette was there?

“Good morning.” Jean said, smiling at her as he came in. “Room for two in there?”

“Of course,” Tina smiled back, pleasantly surprised by his suggestion.

She admired his form appreciatively.  Completely bare before her, Jean walked with strength and confidence.  He wasn’t lean or obviously muscled like her only other lover, Mike, but he had something different. His build was more solid, _powerful_ , and she really liked it. His morning erection stood out proudly, thick and uncircumcised, with a slight curve and of such a length that he had nothing to be ashamed of.

Jean took a minute to brush his teeth before rinsing his mouth and stepping to the shower. He drew back the curtain and stepped into the tub.

“Good morning,” he said softly, and pressed her gently to the wall, covering her mouth with his.

Tina’s eyes fluttered closed as she kissed him back. Unlike last night, when everything had been rough and frantic, this was slow and almost lazy.

Jean wrapped his arms around her, his hands meeting at her ass, where they gently squeezed her cheeks, sending heat racing through her body.

Tina loved making out, always had, and Jean was incredible at it. Her legs wobbled and she reached up to clutch him tighter to her, enjoying the feel of his cock pressed against her belly. 

“I want you again,” Tina whispered between kisses.

“How lucky,” Jean groaned. “ I want you too.”

They grinned at each other as he pulled back. He opened the curtain and leapt out, returning to the bedroom momentarily. Tina reached down to touch herself, hissing at how sensitive she was, how swollen – but he was making her so wet again, and there was this _ache_ inside her that desperately needed him to fuck her.

Jean returned with a condom, which he rolled on quickly before stepping back into the shower.

“I think, with your height, you might need a lift,” Jean smirked.

“I’m not short,” Tina defended herself. He grabbed her ass and lifted her in the air, drawing a startled squeak from her lips – he found it adorable.

A touch worried about falling, Tina extended her legs to the sides to wrap around him. She wrapped her arms about his neck, and he settled her firmly against the wall.

Jean leaned in to kiss her, and used one hand to position himself. He lifted her a bit more, and then let her sink down onto his cock. 

“Ah!” Tina wailed. God, she was _sore_. But his kisses had made her wet, and it still felt good.

“Okay?” Jean gasped.

“Just sore,” Tina whined. “Don’t stop.”

“I’ll be gentle,” Jean promised, sucking her earlobe into his mouth.

And gentle he was – perhaps too much so. His hips rolled languidly into her, and it began to feel good, really good – and she wanted more.

“Jean, more please,” Tina begged shamelessly. He was so strong, holding her up like this, and she couldn’t do much of anything but hang on and be fucked; in this position it was all up to him.  

“No, I want you like this,” he murmured, and she shivered despite the hot water pouring over them. “Slow can be good too.”

“Oh, you’re going to kill me,” Tina moaned, and Jean chuckled and stopped her noises with his mouth, deciding against the obvious retort about _le petit mort_.

It felt insanely good, this unyielding pressure building up inside her, and Tina’s mind began to drift away, lost in the never-ending sensations of pleasure as his tongue and his cock explored two different parts of her.

The journey to her climax was so slow and gradual that she didn’t realize it was there until it was.

Tina screamed into his mouth, her ankles clenching tight around his back, every part of her tensing and releasing.

“ _Maudit,_ Tina, _criss_ ,” Jean swore, and kissed her hard as his hips jerked against her and he spilled himself inside her.

Tina’s vision came back slowly. Jean was still holding her, almost crushing her into the wall as he fought to get his own breath back.

“Jean?” Tina whispered.

“Yes, beautiful?” He managed hoarsely.

“That was amazing,” Tina admitted. He didn’t get as arrogant as she thought he might, just smiled contentedly and kissed her softly.

“Wasn’t it?” Jean agreed. He let her down very carefully, hissing as she pulled off his cock. She gave him startlingly intense orgasms, leaving him far more oversensitive than he usually was.

They stood under the warm spray, both standing on shaky legs. After a moment, Jean reached for the bottle of shampoo and poured some into his hands.

Tina let out a little ooh of surprise as he massaged it into her hair and scalp.

“Mmm, magic hands,” she whispered, and he chuckled.

They took turns helping each other wash. Tina found it hard to look away from him. It all felt so intimate, a strange feeling to have for a one-night stand.

Too soon, Jean turned off the shower and they stepped out to dry themselves off.

“I have to go back to my room,” Tina giggled suddenly, looking at her performance dress. “It’s going to be terribly obvious.”

“I think they already know,” Jean raised an eyebrow.

“What – how?”

“Your friend Blaine called last night. I told him you were staying with me, and would be back in the morning.”

Tina slapped a hand to her mouth, giggling furiously.

“Oh my god, he’s probably freaking out.”

“It did sound that way,” Jean admitted with a smirk.

“You’re bad,” Tina breathed, but she didn’t sound mad at all. Instead, after pulling on her bra and the dress, she pulled him in for another, very deep kiss.

“Did you see my panties?” Tina asked when they pulled apart, breathing heavily. “I can’t find them.”

“Nope,” Jean said innocently. “I’ll bring them down at breakfast if I find them.”

Tina laughed, feeling almost intoxicated after her orgasm. 

“Thanks, Jean. For… everything.”

“And you, Tina,” Jean told her, wrapping an arm around her waist as his other hand reached up to tuck a runaway hair behind her ear. “Let me know anytime you’re in Indiana.”

“Will do,” Tina promised, her heart racing at the possibility. Maybe they could do this again someday.

“Adieu, mon cherie.” Jean smiled as she stepped out the door.

Tina headed out the door, her heart still rather fast.  She skipped to the elevator, and took it down to the fifth floor. She might be clean, but she needed regular clothes for today – and panties.

She let herself into their room with the keycard. Kitty, Unique and Marley were sitting together chatting on one bed, but they stopped when she came in.

“Tina, where were you?” Marley cried, jumping up.

“Was Blaine telling the truth?” Kitty asked excitedly.

“Were you off partying with Throat Explosion?” Unique clarified.

“Not Throat Explosion, exactly,” Tina shrugged as she headed to her suitcase.  “Just Jean Baptiste.”

“No way!” Unique shrieked.

Tina beamed at them.

“ _Yes_ way.”

“ _All_ the way?” Kitty winked, and Marley giggled.

“ _Multiple_ times,” Tina grinned mischievously.

“Damn girl,” Unique whistled.

“And it was fantastic,” she said simply, and ducked into the bathroom to change.

* * *

Jean made his way down to the hotel breakfast area, surrounded by his friends. Upon entering the room, Tina stole his attention immediately. Her warm laugh rang throughout the room, attracting enough attention as it was – before he even saw her.

Tina had changed into a low cut emerald green dress with silver high heels. _Fuck_ if she wasn’t the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Her hair had been curled, falling down past her shoulders.

He strode right over to her, stepping smoothly into her space, one hand slipping possessively onto her lower back.

“Good morning, _Christina_ ,” he murmured, delighting in her responding shiver.

“Morning, Jean,” she purred in response, and he twitched in his pants. Damn, she was good.

“I’m sorry to say I failed to find what you were looking for,” Jean said nonchalantly, his eyes flicking to Tina’s friends, three girls standing nearby who were quite obviously listening in.

“That’s fine,” Tina beamed, taking a sip of her tea. “We’re leaving soon, so if you do find them, you can keep them.”

She met his eyes, smirking back up at him, and right then he knew _she_ knew that he had taken them.

Jean took her hand and slowly lifted it to his mouth, pressing a simple kiss.

“A gift for the gods,” he said softly.

“What did you lose?” Tina’s blonde friend interrupted.

“My panties,” Tina said without missing a beat.

The brunette let out a small shriek before covering her lips. The blonde and the black girl both giggled loudly.

Jean gave them a pleased smirk.

“Tina!”

Jean turned to see Blaine Anderson and his male entourage hurrying up to them.

“Are you alright? You never came back when you said you would!”

“I’m fine,” Tina assured them. “I got caught up.”

Blaine noticed Jean, and he visibly prickled.

“You! Tina, he had your phone. What happened? Did he do something?”

“Calm down,” Tina urged him. “Jean answered it because I fell asleep. And everything he did, and I did, was perfectly consensual.”

“Oh my god!” Sam burst out. “Tina, how could you sleep with him? He’s the enemy. He stole our placard!”

Tina straightened up, her eyes flashing, and Jean felt his heart skip a beat. Something was about to go down.

“First, Sam Evans, _I_ decide who I sleep with. Not you, not Blaine, not anybody. _My choice_. Jean _was_ our competition, and we _won_ , so there’s nothing to worry about. And lastly, Jean didn’t steal Finn’s placard. He’s not that kind of guy.”

Blaine shrank back slightly, looking sheepish, but Sam wasn’t going to back down.

“He’s just a preppy scumbag,” Sam gestured angrily at Jean. “Tina, you can do so much better.”

“Oh, shut up, Sam,” Tina glared. “Jean, mind if I join you for breakfast? I don’t feel like eating with these Neanderthals.”

“Not at all,” Jean smiled at her. “For the record, I am no _thief_. I only take what’s given freely.”

That earned a few gasps from Tina’s friends, and Jean merely smirked and walked away, following Tina to a table she selected. He watched her swaying hips, musing over how fond he was of her already – she had stood up for him, arguing against her friends, and that meant something.

“I’m sorry about them,” Tina sighed. “I don’t know what’s gotten into them lately. I think part of it is our teacher tried to convince Sam he needed to be our leader, kind of randomly, and it’s gone to his head.”

Jean nodded. He wasn’t sure if that were the only reason, but that Tina was cutting her friend slack showed her optimistic and forgiving outlook.

“Did your placard really go missing? The one of your friend, that… passed?”

“We’re not sure what happened, but it does look like foul play.”

“I’ll ask around,” Jean promised. He knew some of the people in his club had less of a moral compass than he, and could be responsible.

“That’d be great, thank you,” Tina said sincerely.

They dug into their eggs, and began talking about the other performances – which songs had been their favorite. 

“I am totally addicted to Counting Stars,” Tina admitted. “I would have been tempted to vote for you guys if I were a judge.”

“As would I,” Jean allowed, before admitting... “Only if you weren’t in the competition. Heart by Heart was stunning. Royals isn’t really my favorite song, but it was a cute rendition. And Roar – well, it may not be as well choreographed as our pieces were, but it was very spirited.”

Tina positively glowed at the compliment. It made her startling beautiful, and Jean found himself unable to look away for a moment.

“What year are you in?” Tina asked, and he managed to look down to his toast.

“I’m a senior. So on to new things next year – like you, if I’m remembering correctly.”

“You’re right, I’m graduating too. Are you going straight to Broadway, or are you trying college out?”

“I’m going to NYU,” Jean smiled thinking of it. “The Tisch arts program.”

“Wow, that’s a very good program. Congratulations.”

“Thank you. What about you?” _Say New York_ , he thought hopefully.

“I was in a bad place at the beginning of the year,” Tina admitted. “I didn’t apply to a lot of places, mostly state schools in Ohio, and my dream academic school, Brown. I got in everywhere but Brown – waitlisted,” she finished glumly.

“So it’s still a possibility,” Jean tried to sound hopeful.

“I have several friends living in New York,” Tina went on. “Blaine, Sam, and Artie are all moving out there too. I was thinking – it might be crazy, but… I could go out there, find work, and apply to schools in the city for the spring semester.”

“I like crazy,” Jean admitted. “You have to dream big. I can’t imagine you stuck in a state school.”

“Me neither,” Tina laughed. “I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“That you weren’t good enough,” Jean answered simply. “I remember what you were saying last night. I’m glad you recognize that now.”

“Well, winning this helps,” Tina said ruefully.

The conversation turned to their favorite artists. Besides musicals, Tina had a broad range of interests, from classic rock and pop to oddly, Irish music and Bollywood. Jean had always loved rock and roll, along with musicals – and he watched the billboard top 100 religiously.

“Come on, Tina.” Kitty was there. “The bus is outside, Mr. Schue wants us to get our stuff out there now.”

Tina’s face fell.

“May I meet you out there?” Jean suggested, not wanting to let her out of his sight, but he knew he had something important to do.

“Alright,” Tina smiled sweetly, perking up a little. “Thanks for breakfast.” On impulse, she leaned in and brushed a kiss to his cheek.

* * *

Ten minutes later, everyone was gathered at the bus. Tina looked around anxiously – she thought Jean was going to see her off.

It was probably silly to expect he would. Guys rarely kept their promises, Tina sighed internally. And it was just a one-night stand.

“Alright, everybody, all aboard!” Mr. Schuester called.

Tina was about to board the steps when her name was called.

“Tina!”

She turned and stepped away from the bus, beaming at Jean.

He was running to her, slightly disheveled but as handsome as ever.

“I checked with everyone on the team,” Jean said breathlessly, stopping in front of her. “I’m sorry to say it was one of us who took it.” He raised the plaque.

“I kicked him off the team,” Jean promised. “It was completely inappropriate behavior.”

Tina wasn’t sure exactly how to say thank you without just jumping on him in front of everyone.

“Thank you,” Blaine spoke up. He took the plaque from Jean, and offered him his hand. “It’s appreciated. And I’m sorry, for being rude earlier – I guess I’m a little overprotective of Tina. She’s really special to me.”

Tina grinned as her best friend and her – one night stand? – shook hands.

“You’re welcome, and accepted,” Jean said, with some amusement. “I understand the sentiment.”

A wave of butterflies soared through her belly. Blaine smiled wider.

“Well, I hope we meet again sometime. Maybe I’ll find you on facebook.”

“Do that,” Jean agreed. Blaine climbed aboard the bus, giving Tina a quick squeeze on the shoulder – and a knowing look.

“So, I guess I have to go,” Tina said reluctantly. “It was… I had a wonderful time.”

“As did I,” Jean said softly. “I put my number in your phone. Just in case you text, or anything.” Tina blushed prettily, and he couldn’t resist any longer.

Jean stepped in and took her face in one hand, his other arm winding about her waist to tug her into him. He lowered his head and smiled as her lips parted in anticipation, her eyes fluttering shut.

He kissed her slowly, trying to imprint her taste in his memory. He didn’t let up until she was shivering and moaning into his mouth.  All too soon, Jean pulled back and held her face in his hands.

“You do belong on Broadway, Tina,” Jean declared. “I’m certain we’ll meet again soon.” He released her reluctantly, and Tina beamed, happy and dizzy and believing.

“Au revoir, Jean,” she told him, and took a step before deciding she wasn’t done. Tina grabbed his shirt and yanked him down into another kiss, this one hard and passionate. Jean felt her stealing his breath away, and dug his fingers into her waist. He wanted her again, even though it was impossible.

“I’ll see you in New York.” Tina’s eyes sparkled with promise. She sashayed up the steps, knowing that he was watching. She headed up to the rooftop and waved down at him, blowing him a kiss.

Jean gave her a small bow and a large smile, and then they were driving away. She watched as he faded into the distance, sighed happily, and turned to glance at her friends –

They were all staring at her, varying expressions of surprise, approval, and open interest on their faces.

“Do I have something on my face?” Tina teased them.

Kitty laughed and pulled her into a hug.

“Don’t ever change, Tina.”

“Wouldn’t think of it,” she promised.

Thoughts and half formed plans swirled through her head. She wondered what she might do in New York while she applied to local schools. There was NYADA, Columbia, NYU, the Manhattan School of music – if she focused, she was sure she could get into one or even all of them.

Tina Cohen-Chang was going to New York – to take the city by storm. 

* * *

Three days later, Tina received her first text from Jean. Of course he hadn’t just given her his number – he had stolen hers as well. Despite the fact that he hadn’t asked, she found it rather charming.

“Our duets,” was the text. Attached were two files, one a video, the other an audio.

Tina settled back onto her bed to watch the video – a fairly good recording of their performance in the club.  As they sang For Your Entertainment and danced closely, Tina’s fingers trailed down instinctively under her panties.

It wasn’t until the end of the song that she consciously realized she was touching herself.

“Oh,” Tina groaned, feeling how wet she was already. God, it was better than porn.

She contemplated watching the video again, then decided to try the audio file, unsure what it was.

Tina gasped as the opening chords for Phantom of the Opera began. Jean had recorded their _later_ performance as well. There was the sound of her moaning, Jean breathing slow and deep along with the music. Then she began to sing…

Tina’s eyes fluttered closed as she remembered the way Jean was holding her, the feeling of him filling her, thrusting deep as she tried to keep her control over her breath.

The sound of his voice was a powerful aphrodisiac, drawing her back to the memory of their encounter, and Tina let out a broken sob as she rubbed her clit furiously.

Her left hand snuck down, pushing three fingers inside her as deep as they could go.

“My power over you, grows stronger yet,” Jean crooned, and Tina shuddered, moving faster.

How did he have this power, she wondered, to make her so needy, so desperate, so _quickly_? She couldn’t stop touching herself now, it felt too good – and she was close already.

Their singing and the music were overlaid with a soft soundtrack of her own little moans and whimpers, and Tina couldn’t help but remember exactly how she’d felt that way – what Jean had felt like, the words he’d whispered in her ear.

The ending was almost frighteningly Pavlovian – Jean commanded her to sing, and somehow her brain interpreted that as _come_ …

Her orgasm hit her and she screamed, pumping her fingers deep inside herself, drawing out the little quakes inside her body. 

“Oh, oh, oh,” Tina panted. “Oh fuck.”

Tina relaxed, her head lolling back on the pillow, her fingers slipping out to rest on her thighs.

She breathed in, slowly regaining her mind, and smiled as Jean sang his last few lines. In the audio clip, Tina was mewling as Jean fucked her harder – Tina gave her clit a few lazy strokes, enjoying the extra little shocks that coursed through her system.

Her phone buzzed, and Tina slowly reached over to see who it was.

 _Enjoy yourself_? Jean’s text read. A smile spread slowly across her face. _Of course_ he knew what she had done.

Acting before she could change her mind, she hit the call button. It rang once before Jean picked it up.

“ _Salut_ ,” Tina breathed in greeting. “I enjoyed myself very much... I can’t believe your voice made me come so fast.”

 _“Merde_ ,” Jean swore. “Tina, do you have any idea how hot you sound?”

“Maybe a little,” Tina admitted softly. “I just wanted to tell you how I fingered myself thinking of you.”

A low, guttural sound escaped his throat.

“I’m at rehearsal,” Jean moaned. “You’re making me so hard, and I can’t _do_ anything for _hours_.”

“Too bad,” Tina giggled. “I’m sorry – oh wait, no I’m not. Enjoy rehearsal. I’m going to fuck myself with my vibrator and pretend it’s your cock filling me up.”

Jean fucking _whimpered_ into the phone, and Tina smirked as she ended the call.

She felt delightfully evil – and ready for another round. She hoped Jean would call her when he got out of rehearsal.

* * *

Her phone rang two hours later, and Tina picked it up with a smile.

“Jean,” she greeted him playfully. “Miss me?”

“You know can’t stop thinking about you.” Jean groaned.

“What about me?”

“Your voice, your body – fuck, Tina. You made that rehearsal...”

“Did I make it hard for you?” She giggled.  

“You tease,” Jean groaned.

“It’s not teasing if I intend to follow through,” Tina corrected him. “Where are you?”

“Sitting at my desk, in my room,” Jean said hoarsely.

“Close your eyes and imagine I’m there. I’m kneeling in front of you,” Tina told him quietly. “You’re touching yourself?”

“Yes,” he hissed.

“I’m licking my lips, getting them all wet… For you to fuck my mouth.”

“Jesus – “

“Opening my mouth wide for you,” Tina went on, her hands slipping down to play with herself. “Feeling you push your cock slowly down my throat. Holding me there by my hair, pulling me off and back down again. I’m just looking up at you and letting you do that to me, as deep as you like…”

“Damn it,” Jean sounded positively broken already. “I need to feel that mouth of yours.”

“Next time we meet,” Tina promised, excitement shooting through her body at the thought. “Do you know how wet you’re making me?”

“I bet you’re soaked,” Jean hissed. “I bet you don’t need any preparation. I could just pull you up, push you over my desk, and take you like that.”

“I wish you would,” Tina moaned, her fingers moving faster inside her. “Flip up my skirt, tear off my panties and just fuck my pussy.”

“God, I can hear you fucking yourself,” Jean marveled. “It sounds so dirty.”

“I am, for you,” Tina whimpered. “Tell me what you’re going to do, when you have me on the desk. I can’t get up, you’re holding me down…”

Jean fisted himself roughly and closed his eyes, picturing it.

“I’ll make it even better for you,” Jean thought, his voice going lower. “Slip a finger inside you, get it nice and wet… Push it into your ass.”

Tina gasped. She’d never tried that before – why did it sound so hot?

“I’ll stretch open your tight little hole… I bet you’re really sensitive there.”

Tina was shaking at the idea. Curious, she drew her three fingers out, all dripping with her juices, and rubbed her index finger at her back entrance. It felt… curious.

“You’re trying it, aren’t you?” Jean whispered.

“Uh huh,” Tina whined, slowly pushing in. There was a hint of something interesting, but more than that, she felt the physical discomfort.

“Careful now,” Jean warned. “First, put that vibrator in your pussy for me.”

Tina hurried to obey. It was a slim vibrator, but it was long, so she pushed it in all the way.

“How many settings are there?”

“It goes up to five.”

“Set it on two for now.”

Tina switched it up, and moaned happily as it began to vibrate inside her.

“Get that finger wet again,” he instructed. “Breathe in and out, slowly. Good. On your next breath out, push your finger in a little. Wait until you’re breathing out, pause when you breathe in.”

Tina breathed steadily, and began to push, only when he said to. It felt better this way, she realized, easing her way slowly inside.

“How far are you?” Jean groaned.

“About halfway…”

“Keep going if you can, stop if it hurts.”

She made it another little bit before the discomfort felt worse.

“Okay, what next?” Tina bit her lip.

“Switch it up to three for me,” Jean ordered. Tina did so quickly, and felt her muscles clenching around her finger.

“Fuck,” she blurted out, and he chuckled into her ear.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Y – yes,” Tina moaned.

“Put it up to four, if you can handle that.” Tina gladly obeyed, loving the way the vibrator felt inside her.

“Uh huh.”

“That’s how it might feel if I were fucking you with a finger in your ass,” Jean gritted out.

“It’s really fucking good,” Tina whimpered.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t want you to stop,” she gasped.

“I won’t, baby,” Jean swore. “Up to five now, there’s a good girl.”

“Uhhhh,” Tina whined, her body beginning to shake.

“Move your finger, just a bit, in your ass,” he urged.

Tina moved it a little, feeling the slight burn – it was so new, and so intense, she marveled.

“Now I’m going to reach down and rub your clit,” Jean told her. Tina’s right hand instantly acted it out for him.

“Jean, fuck! Feels so good,” Tina whined.

“Yeah, you do, Tina, fucking tight around my cock,” Jean swore. Tina whimpered, moving her fingers faster.

“You’re gonna come for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes, yes, Jean,” Tina moaned. “Oh please, please.”

“I won’t stop,” he teased. “I’ll keep fucking you til you come. Do it, Tina, want to feel you clench around me.”

Tina’s body was shaking desperately – she was right on the edge.

“Come for me, love,” Jean ordered.

Tina convulsed, keening as she came around her finger and the toy, still imagining it was actually him.

“That’s good, I hear you, so hot,” Jean said raggedly. “God, Tina, _fuck_.”

Tina heard him groaning loudly– and Tina knew, through the fog of her own pleasure, that he’d come too.

“Oh God,” Tina moaned happily. “Jean, that was amazing.”

“You’re amazing,” he replied. “Damn it, Tina. How do you do that to me?”

“Same way you do it to me,” Tina supposed. “I _love_ your voice.”

“You’re beautiful,” Jean said hoarsely. “When do you get to New York?”

Tina’s heart sped up.

“I graduate in three weeks. I’m going to move out the week after – the first week of June, I think.”

“Not soon enough,” Jean sighed. “But I’ll wait.”

Tina beamed.

“I will too.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, both of them recovering from the intensity of their climaxes.

Later, when they had each shared the highlights of their last few days with each other, they said goodnight. Tina slipped under her covers, feeling excited but a little nervous.

They’d never said anything about a relationship or made promises of any kind. She had thought that it was just a one night stand – though she hoped not, as it had been the best night of her life – but their phone call seemed to have proved her wrong.

What were they? Tina wondered. Friends with (very) good benefits? She tried to assure herself that she was fine with that.

But as she nodded off to sleep, and she dreamed of standing on a stage, Jean at her side, singing with her, she knew that she secretly desired something more.

 


End file.
